


My Dear

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: "Ah, Eliza, my dear. There you are," warm hands cupped her cheek, suave voice floating through her slipping consciousness.





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did in 2017

_This... Why?_

_Why did it do this, after all she had done for it?..._

_What was it, truly, on the inside?_

Teeth gleamed in the dim light, who's flickering sway made her heart thump even more, cringing whenever the oil lamp stuttered and went out for a second. The darkness of that second terrified her, brought swirling shadows to life - men with axes, cats with claws.

And then it would flicker back on, the beast having moved during that one vital second of black. She barely heard it's shuffling gait, quiet when it wanted to be. At other times, it was like listening to the old man down the road, hobbling over his grass with mud-brown slippers coating his feet. Audible.

Clicking, the creature took a shaking step forward, head lowering to her height, sharp amythest eyes glinting the light back at her. It's tapetum lucidum - which she lacked, as a fleshy and weak human - was more reflective than most, able to be seen in pitch black. However, it also gave it the legendary night vision, fit for supernatural forces, not the very real beast looking her dead in the eye.

It's breath, warm and damp, didn't reek of rotting offal, as you would expect a carnivorous organism to have. Instead, mint flowed through her nasal cavity, sending signals to her parietal lobe to be processed in milliseconds subconsciously.

The woman shrank away from the creature, clutching the maimed arm which belonged to her, teeth beyond aching from the intense pressure the human forced upon the hard leather knife handle in her mouth. Minus the blade itself. Her life force drained past her fingers, taunting her as she started to lose consciousness.

Distantly, she heard the call of the beast's master, her captor. Large bat ears panned back before it cried hauntingly, answering it's master's voice.

She had to move. Before he caught her again.

Struggling to unsteady feet, the woman had no strength to stop the beast from pushing her down with a large padded paw, growling softly as it nuzzled her chest, sandpaper scraping across her uncovered stomach.

"Ah, Eliza, my dear. There you are," warm hands cupped her cheek, suave voice floating through her slipping consciousness. He'd got her...

*****

Eliza didn't remember the trek back to the secluded mansion, vision black from the unpigmented, silk handkerchief bound around her eyes, and the loss of blood. She didn't remember clutching to her incarcerator as he washed away the grime, blood and general muck from her body, scared of the lukewarmth lapping at her bare skin.

She remembered waking up, tied, gagged and naked in the basement. It was dark and the beast nor its master were seen. However, for all she knew the man was in the shadows, a living camera who's pleasure came from her trepidation over his actions.

Soft footsteps came from her left, a hand spreading through her short tresses not a second later as the knee bent into her like of sight. He'd crouched beside her, encasing her between his legs. His other hand lifted, two fingers running alongside the decorated silver band snug on her ring finger.

"You nearly missed Valentine's Day, my dear. I'm glad you woke up, glad I was here to greet you," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck before the rustling of a boutique drew her attention to his feet. The jacket he was wearing blocked her.

"You heard my gift, didn't you?"

He moved back to show her his gift, intricately woven black roses and glittered string. She whimpered, dragging her gaze from the flowers to his eyes, green and back lit.

"So?"

"They're beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you are, my dear."


End file.
